degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:When Love Takes Over/@comment-2198373-20101228060909
this is the longest conversation i have had Stranger: Hey You: im am dead Stranger: That's bad): You: do you think my spirit is alive Stranger: What'd u do? Stranger: It could b Stranger: I wouldn't doubt it You: i stabbed myself Stranger: Oh shit your ghost would b one scary mutha fucker You: i was actually hot when i was alive but now im invisble Stranger: That's bad): if you were a girl haha You: i am a girl Stranger: Was* Stranger: Ha You: yeah was a girl i turned into a boy i asked god to give me a new body Stranger: That's what's up Stranger: I'm gonna ask him to find the aliens for me Stranger: You know there out there You: aliens are a myth i dont believe in them Stranger: That's odd Stranger: What about real gnomes? You: i heard you are gonna die in 2012 Stranger: Yeah I know): ha You: a sunami is gonna hit the pacific ocean Stranger: Since your already dead I'm giving you a task You: what is it Stranger: Make me die a cool way not a pussy way like drowning in 2012 Stranger: Like push me off a building or something Stranger: Or jus make me look craZy and hang me haha You: how about off the statue of Liberity (is that how you spell it idk) Stranger: That would b sick Stranger: Make me fly up there Stranger: Then drop me off You: a bird can carry you up there and then the sunami hits you and then you die in peace like me Stranger: Mmmm alright thank you(: watch after me pleasee You: ill ask your gardian angel to i have too much on my plate Stranger: Dammit my guardian angels a dick Stranger: He likes to fuck with me Stranger: Alot You: what did he/she even do to piss you off Stranger: You can ask it You: im gonna need an oujia board for that Stranger: There's one in the creepy house next to me. Go get it You: why dont you ask it yourself then Stranger: Cuz I'm not going in there again I'm pretty sure someones dead in there and good old Jesus needs to get his ass off the cloud and deal with the rotting soul of mr. Robinson Stranger: Take his dog too Stranger: The things a bitch You: ive played with one the night before i died all you have to do is say a prayer they give you online and when your done asking it questions say the same prayer and it will put the spirits back were they came from Stranger: Fuck that Stranger: I'm not touching that thing You: you want spirits haunting you for the rest of your life Stranger: I helped his ass out he can haunt the other neighbor. Stranger: Why'd you stab yourself if you don't mind me asking? You: i killed my boyfriend and i felt guilty so i felt like i deserved to die too Stranger: He prolly deserved it You: of coarse he deserved it he abused me Stranger: Good job, Stranger: I'm proud of you Stranger: Your a nice ghost Stranger: Ha you remind me of Casper the friendly ghost You: im not too nice mess with me i'll haunt you Stranger: I'm not messing with you(: I could use your help You: what do you need Stranger: Idk, I'll figure something out eventually? Stranger: How do I contact you if I need you? You: kill a person i can sense when someone is dead Stranger: How long have u been dead? You: about 3 weeks Stranger: Can u figure out why people died? You: no thats my assistant's job Stranger: You should have it contact me You: ok her name is Aislinn Stranger: That's a sick name You: its origanl isnt it Stranger: Very You: its a canadian name Stranger: It's cool my names brandon You: my is Gaby but i changed it to Munro when i turned to a guy Stranger: Ha oh cool, so I have to go b4 my ipod dies, how do I contact you? You: kill a person Stranger: Ok sounds good(: ha You: bye Stranger: Bye(: